Gaia Falls and The Day Spa of Doom
by AGodofIrony
Summary: What could be at the bottom of Gaia Falls? Power, riches, an empty void...or a Day Spa? Of Doom? Can Ivan ever get enough rope to rescue his friends? And what about those Stupid Pills? Slight nearly EVERYONE bashing. Complete
1. Garet's Nose

Now this is just a stupid little story. It's not meant to make you think, or is it meant to be thoroughly processed. This is good however, if you need a laugh or too. And as it says in the summary, slight, nearly everyone bashing.

I do not own Golden Sun

"What's that smell?" Garet asked, peering over Gaia Falls.

"Get back over here you idiot!" Jenna called.

"I'll get him," Isaac sighed. He got up and waded through the water and pulled Garet back to the shore. The eight adepts were celebrating the lighting of all the lighthouses and Ivan thought Gaia Falls would be a suitable place. Everyone agreed with him.

"But I could have sworn I smelled something. It smelled so good…" Garet drooled.

"Better than a…" Sheba began, rummaging around the food they had brought… "Squid and peanut butter sandwich?" She held this odd combination, only saying it because it took her by surprise.

"Hey, these things are considered a delicacy in Lemuria," Piers said, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite.

"Ooookay. But more seriously. We have plenty of good food here. Provided Piers didn't make all of it," Mia said, handing Garet a ham sandwich.

"We know of his cooking. He made his own food and me and Jenna made the rest," Felix assured.

Garet gave some sort of muffled comment through his cheese and pickle sandwich.

"Weren't you just eating a ham sandwich?" Ivan asked.

"That's my sandwich!" Piers whined. Garet swallowed.

"It looked good though," Garet said. He offered Piers the rest of the mangled sandwich, but Piers politely refused.

"Honestly. You eat anything you see," Jenna said.

"But it's part that makes him, him," Mia smiled.

"True. It's something I don't think Garet would be such an interesting friend without that personality quirk," Isaac agreed.

Suddenly Garet got up and splashed into the water. He sniffed here and there and made it back to the edge. Isaac grumbled and was about to after him when Garet fell.

"Garet!" Mia shouted, quickly splashing through the water. She disappeared over the edge too.

"Garet! Mia!" Isaac shouted, racing forward and splashing through the water. He looked down and saw Mia hanging unto the ledge with her feet, and holding unto Garet. Garet was clawing at the air.

"We need some rope!" Isaac yelled over the roar. It hadn't sounded so loud earlier…

"I'll get it!" Ivan shouted and ran off towards the ship.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Mia shouted.

"We don't have time… Catch!" Isaac shouted. The Psynergy hand wrapped around Mia's legs and he began to pull them up.

"This…is…hard…" Isaac said through breathing. It was draining him fast.

"Be careful!" Sheba shouted. Suddenly Isaac was exhausted. His eyes rolled into his head and fell forward, along with Garet and Mia.

"Isaac!" Jenna shrieked and ran as quick as she could through the water. She dove down after him.

"Jenna!" Felix shouted, not wanting to lose his sister again. He also splashed forward and jumped down too.

"Felix!" Sheba shouted. She also jumped off.

"I got the rope!" Ivan shouted, just in time to see Piers jump down after his friends.

"We're going to need more rope," Gust quipped.

"Where did you get that sandwich?" Mia asked Garet. They were falling, but they had been falling for a while.

"I had it with me," Garet replied.

"And why are you eating it?" Mia asked.

"Gotta do something to past the time," Garet replied.

"You are so dense," Mia said, putting her head in her hand.

"Has Isaac become conscious yet?" Felix called down. Due to reasons as yet not explained, Jenna had been able to catch up with Isaac falling.

"Not yet. He needs a Psyenergy Stone," Jenna called back.

"Well I have one with me but even though you were able to bend the Laws of Physic's I don't think I will be so lucky," Felix said.

"Then I have an idea," Jenna said evilly.

If this was a chat room, this would have been Felix's response: O.o

Jenna kissed Isaac full on the lips.

Felix exploded, not literally, but you get the idea.

"Please keep down the swearing. The author wants this to remain a 'G' fic," Sheba called down.

"Where am I?" Isaac suddenly said, waking up. He saw Jenna then looked down. He saw Garet and Mia. He looked up and saw Felix, Sheba, and Piers.

"We have fallen off Gaia Falls," Jenna answered.

"Well I know why I fell off and Garet and Mia. But why you guys?" Isaac asked.

"We jumped after you," Sheba called down.

"Where's Ivan?" Isaac asked.

"I don't even know if he knows we jumped off," Piers yelled down.

Ivan did in fact know, and he was busy trying to gather every bit of rope he could find. When asked why we needed it. He just spluttered out something, grabbed the rope and ran.

"I see some rope!" Gust shouted. Ivan shouted gleefully and picked it up. He kept running around.

"I, I see a bottom!" Garet shouted happily.

"Why are you happy? That means we'll be squished!" Felix shouted, still falling with the rest farther above.

"Ummm. Garet. There's something I need to tell you," Mia began.

"It's okay. I know. I feel the same way," Garet said, patting Mia on the back.

"You-you do?" Mia said happily.

"Yes. I know you also like cheese and pickle sandwich's too," Garet smiled.

"…That's not what I was trying to say!" Mia shouted. The cross thing was on her forehead.

"That's Garet for you. We're about to die and still he is as dense as can be," Isaac said, giving a sort of forced laugh.

"Well uhhh. Maybe we should get out our last minute confessions," Jenna said, looking into Isaac's eyes.

"Like what?" Isaac asked, swallowing.

"Don't you dare!" Felix shouted from above.

"Ahhh, what a romantic Felix is," Sheba sighed.

"I-I," Jenna began.

"Look out!" Isaac shouted.

"Look out? What do you mean look-," Jenna began suddenly they were frozen in mid air.

"Oh…this is what you mean," Jenna said. The others were frozen as well.

They were gently lowered and placed upon a blank stone.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a voice bellowed. A spotlight seemed to shine upon them.

"Uhhhh," they all went.

"Well Uhhhh. You and your friends are not welcome!" the voice boomed.

"Well then can you send us back?" Garet asked, flashing a smile.

"Silence you pokey haired mortal!" the voice boomed again. Garet cowered behind Mia.

"The blue haired one who is a male. Step forward," the voice boomed. Piers shakily stepped forward. A trap door appeared and he fell downwards. It closed up and they couldn't even see where it had been.

"What did you do with Piers?" Felix demanded.

"Silence long haired male mortal! Your answers shall be answered soon enough," the voice boomed, stunning Felix.

"I'd like the answers now!" Isaac shouted.

"Well then. You are at…" the voice began. Colorful lights began to play all around them.

"Ooooo. Pretty lights…" Garet drooled.

"…The Evil, Haunted, most feared Day Spa…of Doom!" the voice bellowed.

"The what!" they all shouted.

"I mean the all expanses paid Day Spa… of pretty colors?" the voice went.

"Me like pretty colors," Garet drooled again.

"Garet's not usually this stupid," Isaac commented.

"I think he took a Stupid Pill this morning," Sheba said.

"There's no such thing as Stupid Pills," Mia said.

"Sure there is. I have some with me right now," Sheba said, pulling out a bottle with the words, 'Stupid Pills' on them.

"And how did Garet get these?" Felix asked.

"Well it's a funny story really. You see-," Sheba began but was cut off.

"Ahem! Step forward please!" the voice boomed.

"So we can also fall through a trap door?" Isaac shouted.

"…Noooooo. So you can get into the Day Spa…of Terror!" the voice cackled. Everyone looked up at the sky.

"I mean fluffy things," the voice coughed. Everyone shrugged and walked forward. Suddenly a glass dome covered them. The floor rumbled and they were brought forward. A mist crept up, then disappeared. A Day Spa was indeed there. A short, skinny guy with light brown hair was there, a microphone in his hands.

"Heeeeyy. You remind me of Ivan," Garet said, patting the guys head.

"Do not touch me mortal!" the guy yelled into the microphone.

"Yes sir!" Garet said scared and hid behind Mia again.

"Can you tell us how to get back up?" Isaac asked the guy, who was in fact the voice that had been talking to them.

"Later. First you must spend a day here!" the man cackled.

"Fine with me," Jenna said.

They walked into the Day Spa. A large pool was there and several rooms for different things were here and there.

"Here are you're rooms. Only you can see your room number. You will find appropriate stuff in there," the guy said, handing them all cards, like those at a hotel. Suddenly Garet was sniffing around. His face became pressed against the door that read 'Kitchen'. He opened the door and proceeded to eat.

"I know I smelled something!" Garet smiled.

"That does smell good," Mia commented and went in too.

"How on earth did that mortal smell that from way up there?" the man wondered.

"You wouldn't believe it," Isaac said. He headed for his room. Which he didn't know where but that didn't stop him. He conquered maze after maze. Finding a room should be simple, right?

"I finally found it!' Isaac yelled after an hour. The room number was 675637354. Remember it! Or else wise be doomed to be Garet like! Well okay, not really. Just messing with you. -

Isaac opened the door to a startled yelp. A pillow hit him on the face and since he was already tired from his trudge around the spa, he fell backwards.

"Isaac! What are you doing here!" Isaac heard Jenna's familiar voice through the pillow.

"This is my room number…" Isaac replied, still lying on the floor with the pillow over his head.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked. Isaac flicked the card in the general direction he thought Jenna was in.

"I can't see the number. Remember?" Jenna said.

"Oh yah. But this is the room. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I couldn't have entered," Isaac answered.

"Well give me a minute to get ready. Then you can get up," Jenna sighed. Isaac gave a muffled reply.

After a minute, Jenna was poking Isaac with her foot.

"Isaac…Isaac?" she asked.

"Snore…" Isaac went. He had fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Jenna yelled, casting Pound and awakening the frightened Isaac.

"Take that you evil ninja rabbit!" Isaac shouted.

"Isaac, you fell asleep," Jenna sighed.

"Ohhh… Uhhhh," Isaac began, a loss for words. Jenna was wearing a red bathing suit.

"I'm going swimming," she replied and walked off. Isaac gaped a little then walked in. He closed the door and looked around.

"Why are there three beds?" Isaac wondered.

"For us Djinni!" Flint shouted. All nine of Isaac's Djinni detached from him and snuggled into the closest bed.

"Oooookay. I think I'll go to the pool too," Isaac, opening a drawer that had his name on it.


	2. Fluffy Doom

Well here's the next part…Enjoy

I do NOT own Golden Sun

"Why is Garet reading War and Peace?" Felix asked Mia. Garet and Mia had joined the others by the pool, but they had to wait thirty minutes since they ate.

"I found some Smart Pills," Mia explained. They looked back at Garet who had finished War and Peace, and was beginning to read the Odyssey in it's original Greek language.

Sheba, Felix, and Jenna looked back at Mia.

"Okay. I gave him five," Mia confessed. They looked back at Garet who was now proving quantum mechanics.

"Alright already. Before I gave him five he ate five others thinking they were M&M's!" Mia yelled.

"I found it!" Isaac shouted, crawling into the pool area, out of energy.

"Garet's taken ten Smart Pills," Felix explained to a confused looking Isaac, who was looking at Garet, who was now attempting to build a multi dimensional transporter out of soda cans and used gum. And succeeding a little.

Thirty minutes passed, and everyone was in the pool.

"I wonder what happened to Piers," Sheba wondered, floating in the crystal clear water.

"I'm sure he's okay," Felix said, floating on his back. Garet was busy trying to test what was in the water.

"DOOM!" the voice sounded again. Everyone looked around in confusion. Suddenly the water became gooey, marshmallowy material.

"I can't find my legs!" Isaac shouted.

"They're under this stuff," Jenna sighed.

"Oh…" Isaac said.

Garet blabbered on about what he suspected the material's composition was.

"In English please," Mia sighed, "I shouldn't have given him those extra five Smart Pills."

"They only last three hours," Sheba said.

"I believe this is marshmallow," Garet sighed.

Felix gave a muffled reply. They looked over and he had already been eating the stuff. He looked up at them.

"What?" Felix asked. Everyone just sighed and began to eat too. Soon they had freed themselves and looked around. In a flash of light, they had their normal clothes on again.

"Is this what they call a Plot Hole?" Sheba asked.

"No. A Plot Hole goes unexplained. This is just random chaos caused by a Being who controls our every action," Garet explained.

"Not sure I wanted to know that," Mia said.

They wandered about, completely lost due to Isaac leading. The temporarily smart Garet stopped at a door that read, 'Laboratory' and walked in. Mia followed after him, knowing he didn't have much longer till he became normal.

"Uhhh Isaac. Do you know where we're going?" Jenna asked. Another flash of light came and everyone had their Djinni.

"Heeeeey. We were sleeping," Flint complained.

"That thing again. I wonder what's going to happen now," Felix murmured.

"Let's head back to where Garet and Mia are. We shouldn't split up," Sheba said. Everyone agreed and they headed back.

"WE NEED ROPE!" Ivan shouted, shaking a scared store keeper. Ivan's Djinni were all chirping about madly, having caught Ivan's desperateness.

"Rope? How much?" the frightened store keep asked after the initial shock.

"As much as you have! I can pay!" Ivan shouted, thrusting coins into the store keeps face.

"Rope! Get all the rope!" The store keep shouted, seeing all the coins glitter on the counter.

"Where'd they go?" Jenna wondered when they opened the door to the lab. Garet and Mia were nowhere to be found. Then they heard a muffled crash in a closet.

"Meesa got it!" Felix, yelled, doing a very bad Jar Jar Binks impression. He thrust opened the door and was immediately toppled by an unconscious Mia and Garet. A.N. Just to clarify, both are unconscious.

"What was with that bad impression?" Isaac asked. Felix shrugged and propped the two unconscious Adepts up.

"Hello?" Jenna asked, snapping her fingers in their faces. Nothing.

"Let me try," Felix said. He rolled up his sleeves and brought his hands up.

"Revive!" he shouted. Suddenly Mia and Garet woke up.

"You guys okay?" Sheba asked. Garet and Mia looked at each. A scream was involved.

"I can't hear anything," Isaac whined.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked, the least fazed even though she was second closet to them.

They both mumbled out their own explanations, constantly pointing towards one and other.

"Slow down and give me your guys explanation," Jenna said.

Flashback time! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A still smart Garet was busy mixing different chemicals, while Mia sat on a chair and hummed a tune, constantly glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Soooo…What are you making?" Mia asked.

"I am making a drink that if drunk, will give someone all the nutrients they need for thirty years," Garet replied, mixing some more chemicals. He stopped at one point and beckoned Mia over.

"Yes?" Mia asked, looking at the two flasks Garet was holding.

"This is the pinnacle of the mixing. If I add this chemical," Garet began holding up the flask, "It will make the drink to end world hunger. And if I add this," Garet continued, putting down that flask and picking up another one, "It will have dire consequences."

"Cool," Mia whispered. The clock ticked, and then Garet blinked repeatedly.

"What was I doing?" Garet wondered. He looked at the two flasks in his hand.

"Now I remember!" Garet said excitedly, pouring the two flasks together into a cup.

"No Garet!" Mia shouted.

End needed flashback. MUHAHAHAhahaha….ha?

"And so you two…?" Jenna asked, motioning for them to continue.

"We were trapped in each other's minds!" Garet and Mia shouted at the same time.

"Things best left unheard…" Garet shivered. They looked at Mia who gave an innocent smile.

"Oookay…Let's just find Piers and get the heck out of here!" Isaac shouted, running into the door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"DOOM!" the voice hollered. A flash of light came about.

"Why's Isaac a rabbit?" Garet asked, pointing to where Isaac had been. A brown bunny was there, twitching his nose.

"He's so cute!" the girls squealed. Isaac the bunny hopped quickly under a table. Another flash of light.

"Ow!" Isaac moaned. He had changed back to normal and hit the top of the table.

"No more bunny," Sheba whined.

"The door's unlocked!" Garet said happily, melting the door with his Fire Psyenergy.

"I'm stuck!" Isaac whined, clawing at the air.

"Grab hold," Jenna commanded, grabbing Isaac's hands. With some grunting Isaac was freed.

Without saying much else they all ran out the door and down the hall. Unfortunately Isaac got in the lead.

"Ow!" Isaac moaned, slamming into a dead end. Suddenly he was slammed in the back, by his friends who hadn't stopped in time.

"My leg's not suppose to bend that way!" Felix shouted.

"Alright everyone. Back up!" Isaac shouted.

"We'd love to, but another wall came down. We're all stuck," Sheba said.

"Then I shall continue to study this lovely plaster," Isaac said sarcastically.

"Yah, it really is nice. Personally I would have used the side to side method but this is good," Mia commented.

"What do we do now?" Garet asked.

"Darn it! We're powerful Adepts! No walls can hold us!" Felix shouted.

"DOOM!" came the voice again. A flash of light ensued.

"What happened?" Mia finally asked.

"Where'd Sheba and Felix go?" Garet wondered.

"Elbow room!" Isaac shouted, turning around and knocking into Jenna.

"Please choose an exit buddy," a mechanical voice droned.

Garet grabbed Mia. Jenna and Isaac held close.

"Do you all have your exit buddy?" the mechanical voice asked. Everyone gave a yes.

"Please head butt your exit buddy," the voice droned.

"What!" they all asked.

"Haha. I just wanted to see if you would do it. Now seriously, please, kiss your exit buddy," the voice laughed.

"What!" they all yelled again.

"No joke! Unless you want to remain there till you die of hunger," the voice said.

After some embarrassing moments, the exit buddies kissed.

"Good. Now hang on," the voice laughed.

"Hang on to what?" Garet wondered, still holding unto Mia.

"Your exit buddy doofus!" the voice said. Suddenly the floor was gone.

"Well this is great," Jenna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as the plummet began. It reminded them of Gaia Falls. Suddenly they fell into some soft stuff.

"What is this stuff?" Isaac asked, looking around. He attempted to get up, but the stuff was to soft. Squirming a little he was able to move a little bit.

"Ewww. Doesn't taste good," Garet commented. Isaac didn't bother to look up.

"Perhaps we could melt it," Jenna suggested.

"Right! Inferno!" Garet shouted. Nothing happened.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is Anti-Psynergy gloop. When you're in it, you can't use Psynergy!" the voice laughed.

"It's sucking me in!" Jenna yelled. Isaac looked up and grabbed Jenna, also becoming pulled in.

"So…" Garet said, trying to pretend Isaac and Jenna were not sucked into the gooey material.

"Uhhh," Mia went.

"Doom!" the voice said quickly. Suddenly Mia and Garet were being pulled down.

One part left!

Nightmare3. Thanks for the complement! As for being glad about Isaac/Jenna, be happier. If at any time I don't have certain pairings, is because it would be a dark fic, and evil. Which currently I have an idea for! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ummm, yah…

Zaurak. Thanks sib, all I have to say to you.

The Big Rocky Eye. Thank you for that tip, I had just figured that out yesterday and you confirmed it. As for the pairings, Isaac/Jenna is the one with the most evidence.

immortal-being. What happened to Piers you asked? You'll find out around the end, which is next part. And here's the update! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Randomness of Doom

This is the last part! Enjoy! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ivan was tying the rope he had gathered to a sturdy tree. He tied the other end to himself then launched off Gaia Falls, using what little rock climbing skills he had to get down.

"Where are we now?" Isaac wondered.

"It's pitch black," Garet commented.

"Let's make some light," Jenna said. Jenna and Garet raised their hands and made a fire appear.

"Hello!" Mia yelled out, her voice echoing across the empty room.

"Bout time you four got here!" Felix yelled.

"Felix? Sheba?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah it's us. We ended up here," Sheba said.

"Any idea how we get out?" Garet asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well I thought Sheba would use Reveal or something…" Garet trailed off.

"Garet! You're a genius!" Mia said and kissed Garet. The Fire Adept blushed as crimson as his hair.

"Oooooo," everyone went.

"And why didn't I think of that sooner?" Felix said, hitting himself.

"Well I'm the one with the ability," Sheba sighed. A flash of Psynergy came about.

"Here we go!" Sheba pointed to a corner. They moved other and all touched hands. Sheba used Reveal again and they climbed up a ladder that appeared.

"I'ma comin guys!" Ivan yelled, using his Psynergy where needed. He knew he still had plenty of slack left, but he didn't see the bottom yet. He, of course, knew the chances of finding his friends alive were quite slim, but he was going to try anyways.

"I hope we have enough rope!" Gust quipped as they kept going down and down and down and down and down…Well you get the idea.

"Randomness?" they all went when they made it to another room.

"Of Doom!" the guy yelled, appearing in front of them.

"Why did I expect that?" Sheba wondered.

"Okay, I expect you all want to go back to the top of Gaia Falls," the guy said.

"Darn right!" Jenna yelled.

"Then I have a challenge. Beat me in a fight of my choosing, then you can go," the guy said.

"Name it!" Felix shouted.

"Okay then…he he he," the guy chuckled.

"Welcome to everyone's favorite Game Show! The Adept's Challenge!" a voice boomed out. This one was light and happy though.

"And here's your host, King of Gaia Falls, Owner of the Day Spa of Doom, Jon Doe!" the voice said. The guy was suddenly dressed in a tuxedo.

"A game show!" they all yelled.

"First challenge! Choose someone to take it!" Jon smiled.

"Don't we get to hear the challenge?" Mia asked.

"No! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jon Doe laughed.

"Garet," they all agreed at once, pushing the hapless Garet forward.

"Wha!" he cried.

"Okay then Garet! You're challenge is to… Dance, Dance, Dance Revolution!" Jon shouted.

"What!" they all went.

"It's a video game," Jon explained.

"What's a video game?" Garet asked.

"Never mind that. You'll see a quick lesson then try it out! If you pass, you win the round! Fail, and you will be doomed to uhh…I don't know…Live out your worst fears?" Jon shrugged. Garet's eye twitched.

The Mars Adept was shown how the video game worked.

"Okay, now get a good enough score and you win. Ready? Go!" Jon shouted. Garet started moving his feet, surprisingly hitting the arrows exactly. Everyone was staring in awe.

"You-you got a perfect score," Jon gaped.

"Well actually I can see why," Isaac said. Everyone looked at him.

"Garet's good where footwork is concerned. He might not have the speed like I do, but close range he beats me every time," Isaac smiled. Garet flashed a victory sign.

"You still haven't won! Next challenger?" Jon demanded, looking ticked off.

"I'll go," Felix volunteered.

"Alright. You're challenge is to…hug this teddy bear!" Jon shouted, holding up a teddy bear.

"That's it?" Felix asked, eyebrows disappearing into his hair.

"No," Jon said. Suddenly a large, evil obstacle course appeared. The bear disappeared and reappeared at the end.

"And no Psynergy," Jon added. Felix's eye twitched, much like Garet's had earlier.

"Oh wow!" Jenna shouted.

"That's gotta hurt," Sheba commented.

"Left! Left!" Isaac yelled.

"Ooooooooh…" Everyone covered their eyes.

Bruised and more than a little battered, Felix made it through and hugged the teddy bear.

It exploded.

"BOOM!"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHH!" Felix screamed as he was set hurtling into the wall.

Jon fumed with anger. "Next challenger!" he yelled.

Isaac was about to open his mouth, but he was pulled back by Jenna.

"I'm going!" Jenna shouted, walking up to Jon.

"You're challenge is to…find this needle in a haystack! You have thirty minutes," Jon shouted. Jenna smiled. She cast a Flare and burned down the hay. She rummaged through the ash for a few minutes and found the needle.

"I despise you people….." Jon muttered.

"That's three challenges complete. We need only one more to win," Isaac smirked.

"Since there's three of you, I'll pick randomly," Jon said. An arrow icon appeared over Isaac, then moved to Sheba, then to Mia. It increased speed and seemed to be a blur. Then it slowed down.

Isaac, Sheba, Mia, Isaac, Sheba…Mia…Isaac…Sheba…Ding, Ding, Ding! Mia!

"What's the challenge?" Mia asked, rolling up her sleeves. Jon let out a cackle. Everyone stared at him.

"Your challenge is to…do something random!" Jon laughed.

"That's it?" the Mercury Adept asked. She was a little suspicious…this was almost too easy. Plus, the memory of the booby trapped teddy was still fresh in her mind.

"Well it has to be really random," Jon explained. Mia looked around the room, then looked back at Jon. She advanced until she was nearly right next to Jon.

Everyone stared, wondering what Mia's next move would be. The healer smiled, then head butted the ruler of the day spa.

"Ow! My spleen! Ok, ok, that's random enough…" Jon whined, nursing his head. He pressed a button that appeared magically in his hand.

Finally we learn what happened to Piers. He lay in an arm chair, surrounded by beautiful women and anything he could ever want. Then, the cruel, cruel hand of this author plucked him back from his newfound paradise and placed the Mercury Adept by the others.

"Piers isn't dead!" Sheba shouted when Piers poofed next to them. The Lemurian looked around, wiped a tear from his eye, and let out a soft sigh.

An aura of energy appeared around their feet, and suddenly they were lifted up into the air. Gaia Falls appeared and they went up, still on the disk of energy.

Roughly half way up, a small figure appeared. It was Ivan!

"You guys aren't dead!" the blonde shouted, using one hand to wave to his friends.

"Hey Ivan!" they all yelled. Ivan began to climb back up the rope and suddenly, it snapped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

THE END!

Seriously, the end. Don't worry Ivan doesn't die. Maybe I'll make another fic to show Ivan's adventure in the Day Spa of Doom…

I do not own Golden Sun. Ha! Thought you'd sue me? Didn't you?


End file.
